More Than Friends
by TinyAngel
Summary: He was all she ever wanted from the beginning but after a few mishaps it seems they'd never be more than friends. **COMPLETED**
1. A Crucial Encounter

Chapter 1: A Crucial Encounter  
  
Rain splattered against the glass of the window on which Hermione Granger leaned upon. She had grown accustom to being in a drafty tower for hours on end during stormy whether, even if it was her 6th year. She gazed out into the dim, grey sky which seemed to tell a sad, sad story. She sighed heavily as she turned away from the window and leaned her back against the cool, stone wall.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked as she found her friend in the corner of the dorm room.  
  
"Nothing Ginny, really." Hermione replied casually as she stood up and dusted off her robes. She strided past her bed, throwing the pillow which she was clutching onto her mattress. She headed for the door when Ginny stopped her by grabbing Hermione's wrist. "What is it Ginny?" Hermione questioned, getting rather annoyed.  
  
"I wouldn't go down there if I were you Hermione." Ginny insisted, "Some people in the common room want to be alone at the moment." She began to rub an area of her forhead just above her left temple.  
  
"I don't care Ginny. I'm going to the library to do some homework." Hermione lied, but she knew that Ginny would accept it as the truth.  
  
Ginny gave her an 'I don't know' look then finally let go of Hermione, "Okay." was all she said, letting Hermione leave.  
Hermione slowly walked down the narrow corridor that lead to the stairs to the common room. The corridor was dark, but it was obvious she was the only one walking through. The only sound that she heard was the echos made by her heavy breathing and the sound of her heels making contact with the floor below her. Finally dim light appeared at the end of the corridor, telling her that the common room was only 13 stairs away. She reached the top of the stairs then paused, keeping her hand on the carved, wooden railing. Why am I even pausing? Why should I care who's down there. I am after all going to the Library. Am I not? she thought. Finally after arguing with herself about caring who was down in the common room she took the first step down the staircase, then after her thoughts left her and she climbed down the stairs, carefree.  
When she reached the bottom. She let out a small gasp, covering her mouth almost immediately. She saw two figure sitting in front of the fire. The first figure had its arm around the second. They casted shadows through the room, which seemed to tower over everything in the secluded area. Hermione cleared her throat then continued walking towards the portrait hole, unfortunately even before she reached the other side of the common room a voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Hermione?" it was Ron, as she knew it was. She turned around casually, sporting a small, fake smile.  
  
"Yes?" she replied sweetly, trying not to grit her teeth after seeing him with another girl.  
  
The other figure turned around, it was Lavender.  
  
"Hello there Hermione." she said dully. Hermione and Lavender were friends, just not close and never really agreed on many, or anything at all. Hermione managed a small wave before turning on her heel to leave. She made 3 quick steps before Ron stopped her again, this time he stood up,  
  
"Where are you going?" he questioned. She gazed into his eyes, trying to read them. It was surprising to her because she was always able to read Harry and Ron's feelings by their expressions. But this time it was different. His eyes were clouded as if he were trying to hide his emotions from Hermione. Without turning to look at him she simply said,  
  
"Library." Then she continued to walk away.  
  
"Uh, wait!" Ron insisted.  
  
Lavender tugged at Ron's sleeve, "What on earth are you doing? You're with me Ron. Why do you want her to wait?" Jealousy was written all over her face and her tone of voice.  
  
"Relax Lavender." Ron replied, tugging his sleeve free then turned back to Hermione.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione questioned, getting more irritated than she already was. This time she turned back to look at him. She was 8 steps away from the portrait hole, but Ron continuously decided to postpone her from her destination.  
  
"I wanted to know uh," Ron began to rub the back of his neck as he did in ackward or nervous situations, "If you needed company walking down to the Library?"  
  
"No thank you Ron. I'm more than capable to lead myself to the Library without getting lost." Hermione assured him as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron persisted.  
  
"Listen to her Ron. She said she's fine." Lavender said through gritted teeth, getting annoyed about how much attention Ron was placing upon Hermione instead of herself.  
  
"Yes Ron, listen to your girlfriend." Hermione said hotly,  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Ron replied,  
  
"Whatever, I've got to go. Bye." Then Hermione quickly turned around and exited as quick as possible, almost at a dash.  
  
Ron stood there speechless. Lavender snapped him out of his trance as she pulled him down to her side.  
  
"What was that all about?"Lavender snapped at him. "What's this 'she's not my girlfriend'?" she quoted in a 'macho' sounding voice.  
  
"It's simple as that Lavender. We're not going steady. We've just dated a few times. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less." Ron replied as he stood up.  
  
"Listen, you can say all you want Ron Weasley, but when you're on a date with a girl you don't go drooling over another."  
  
"What are you talking about Lavender?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Puh-lease, you're telling me you weren't paying all of your attention to Hermione when she was here." Lavender explained hotly.  
  
"Whatever. You're just jealous that for once in your life not everyone is paying attention to you!" Ron shot back then left the common room through the portrait hole. 


	2. Heart to Heart

Chapter 2: Heart to Heart  
  
Hermione stride through the silent, almost, completely deserted halls quickly. Her power and energy was powered by her anger towards Ron. Sure they were best friends, and she loved it like that, but over the years her feelings towards Ron had changed dramatically. Even after becoming really close to Victor Krum in her fourth year, Hermione found out what a jerk Krum was in person and towards her friends, she found out that her feelings for Ron didn't decrease, but increased.  
Finally after thinking so long and hard about her feelings towards Ron she found out she was just around the corner from the Library. Once she finally reached the Library, she stood outside, feeling a bit pathetic just standing by the doorway. She sighed heavily then decided to keep on walking. But before she could even take a step she was stopped,  
  
"Hermione?" she turned back to see who it was, of course she already knew who it was. Harry was standing by the entrance of the Library, "You're walking away from the Library? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Hermione chuckled slightly, "Yes Harry, I'm fine." She tried her best to fake her smile.  
  
Harry walked up to her, "Come on, you'll have to tell me all about it." He grinned as he tugged her into the Library.  
He basically half-dragged, half-escorted her to a table at the back where virtually no one could have listened into their conversation. He sat down and she sat across from him, "Now tell me Ms. Granger, were you always a know-it-all or did it just happen one day?" He said as he straightened up, folded his hands together and said in a deep and distinguished voice.  
  
Hermione laughed quietly and hit his arm, "Shut up, this is serious. Wait a second, why are you in the Library?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I sort of got kicked out of the common room by our dear friend Ron after he and Lavender were getting "comfortable"," he did the finger thing, "and wanted to be alone."  
  
"Really? Because that's why I'm here." she said hotly, trying hard not to let her anger get the best of her.  
  
"Oh." Harry replied, "Damn. Oh, Hermione you shouldn't let that get to you. I thought I told Gin-." he cleared his throat, "Never mind."  
  
"Wait, were you going to say Ginny? Harry, did you tell Ginny not to let me go down to the common room so I wouldn't see Ron and Lavender?" Hermione questioned roughly.  
  
"Um... maybe?" Harry suggested.  
  
"That is not even an answer!" Hermione rejected.  
  
"It is to. You use it have the time when I ask you if you like Ron." Harry smirked, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be able to deny it.  
  
"Okay, so it is an answer. But why'd you do that?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"You see Hermione as you are my best friend I'm entitled to 3 separate things. 1- I beat up any jerk like Victor Krum and 2- never let 'em get hurt." Harry explained.  
  
"Wait, that was only two, what's the third thing?" Hermione questioned in curiosity.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really important just that I'm entitled to your dessert." Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione hit his arm again, "Really Harry. The first two were the best, the third one is a possibility." she giggled.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I know how much you like Ron and I know how much it must've hurt when you saw them together. Just make sure your feelings toward Ron doesn't mess up your friendship." Harry remarked,  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well if you went out with him then got into an argument and broke up you wouldn't be close friends anymore." Harry explained then grinned, "Why don't you think I never tried to go out with Ron?"  
  
Hermione gasped then laughed.  
  
"That's my Hermione. Laughing. It's not a good sight when your upset Hermione. I also think that's why Ron never went for you." Harry blurted out.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione questioned,  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Harry insisted.  
  
"Harry, does Ron like me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. He likes me." He said sarcastically.  
  
She gave him a seriously,  
  
"Okay, yes he does. Just don't tell him I told you." Harry hushed her.  
  
"If he liked me why hasn't he told me?"  
  
"The same reason why you never told him," Harry suggested.  
  
"I guess you're right, but, why Lavender?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose while saying Lavender's name.  
  
"It's easier to go for someone else other than your friend." Harry explained. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know, after seeing Ron with Lavender?" Harry explained.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I guess." Hermione said in an uneasy tone. "I just need some time to sort things out."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Ron feels horrible about it." Harry said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him in suspicion.  
  
Harry made a jest with his head suggesting to her to look behind her. Hermione turned around in her seat. No one was there, but behind some of the book cases she saw something red retreating out of the Library. She knew who that red thing was. It was Ron's fiery red hair which she adored so much. She got up, but before going after Ron she turned back to Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I needed someone to talk to." Hermione said as she went over to him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.  
  
"I know Hermione. I'm always here if you need me." Harry said.  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"No necessarily here the Library, just here as in if you need me I'll be around." Harry explained.  
  
Hermione giggled, "I know what you meant. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem." Harry replied, "Now go after him. You wouldn't want him to go back to Lavender, do you?" he joked.  
  
She wrinkled her nose, "Okay, I get your point." she giggled, and then turning on her heel she ran after Ron. 


	3. Lost

Chapter 3: Lost  
  
Hermione ran out of the Library, trying not to look despret. She reached the door way, but Ron wasn't there. She looked left and right and finally saw something red descending down the stairs. Without a second thought she sprinted off, trying to catch up. She reached the bottom of the stairs and she saw Ron. He was at least and exaggerated mile away. She went back into her sprint, but within seconds, she was pushed to the floor. She sat on the cold stone then shook the dizziness out of her mind. She looked around and saw Draco near here, also trying to recover from the colision.  
  
"What was that about Granger? Did McGonagall decide to give you an A instead of an A+?" Draco hissed.  
  
She quickly stumbled to her feet then began to run, "Sorry!" She called behind her then went on a full speed run. She didn't care who she ran to or how many teachers stopped her. Actually, she did care about that, but not as much as usual.  
Finally she found herself at the end of the hall, the front doors. She looked up at the wooden doors, towering over her. She wondered if she should go out and see if Ron was outside. She slowly opened them and stepped outside, slowly closing the door behind her. She looked up at the dreary sky. It was pouring, possibly hard than before. She looked around, scared to step into the rain. She stood there, the only sound was her breathing and the sound of the rain. She felt her heart pound faster and faster as the anxiousness in her grew. Finally she stepped down the cement stairs, one step at a time. She slowly felt herself become engulfed by the beads of water. She whipped her head here and there, trying to find a sign of Ron. After a few minutes, she decided it was hopeless. She turned back and entered the castle.  
She sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her. Her hair was pressed flat and framed her face as single beads of water dripped about her face. She squeezed her hair and drips of rain came out, more than she had expected. She then walked slowly through the halls, then stopped. Her robes were heavy from them being soaked.  
  
She pointed at herself, "Restoa Doria!"  
  
Instantly she was dry again. She let out a sigh of relief, being soaking wet and having to drag yourself up thousands of stairs is not the way to go.  
  
She began to walk again, her pace was slow and she was swaying a bit as if she were tired... or on something. Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eye. She did a double take and was almost positive it was Ron. She instantly ran in the direction that she saw that 'something'. And almost as instantly she was on the ground again. She quickly looked around and saw Draco on the ground... again.  
  
"What in blazes? Granger? With all that brain you'd think you would have the senses to watch were you step!" he growled.  
  
"Oh shove it!" she remarked as she scrambled to her feet and went into a dash after that 'something'.  
  
She turned the corner, but nothing. No one. She turned back around, and began to walk back to the tower. What the blood did I see? she questioned herself. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Draco again. She walked away, not knowing what had happened.  
Hermione walked passed the Library again, she did a double take to see if Harry was still there. Then she stopped herself. Harry, in a Library? That's more far fetched as myself going out with Draco! she smiled to herself then continued on her way.  
Not exactly knowing how it happened, but she dragged herself up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Quietly she mumbled "Stinky Cheese" to the portrait and it swung open.  
  
She quietly walked through the common room. The fire in the common room was blazing as beautiful as ever. She saw how the flames were glowing above the small logs and how the shadows it cast danced around the room. No one else was there, so she took a seat on a couch by the fire and just watched it.  
  
Didn't I see Ron? she thought to herself, not hearing people enter through the portrait hole or people walking through the common room. I must've seen something. I'm not going crazy- not yet at least.  
  
She stood up, then tripped, her head hitting the cold stone. Her eyes were still open, but they weren't full of life as usual, they seemed cold and distant, as if she were somewhere else. In here eyes were the reflections of the flames, as if they enticed her, hypnotized her into watching. But she was engulfed with her own troubles. She was lost in a sea of thoughts, wanting to escape the troubles of reality and enter a dream land were she could fantasize all day. The deeper she thought, the more she was lost. Lost in her own world. She wants to cry out for help, but all she can say is Leave me be. 


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4: Dreams  
  
Ginny slowly trotted down the stairs, the usual skip in each step. She quickly fipped her shoulder-length, fiery red hair behind her ear, brushing strands out of her eyes. She walked through when suddenly, something caught her eye. She turned her head in curiousity. Suddenly, she gasped, stumbling backwards when she saw what she saw. Hermione lay on the floor, a small puddle of blood near her head.  
  
I'm not a little kid anymore. I can't panic. she thought.  
  
When she regained her composure she ran to Hermione's side and knelt down. She struggled, but managed to pull Hermione on her back and lift her upper body onto her lap. She shuddered when she saw Hermione's eyes on her. Using her middle and index finger on her right hand, she closed her eye lids for her. Using the sleve of her robes she wipped away blood off of her forehead. The area where the blood was slowly seeping out of was purple and bruised.  
  
What the heck happened? she thought as she managed to tear off a chunk of her robe near the bottom.  
  
She wrapped it around Hermione's head. She tried to keep her calm and not panic as she would've done before. The portrait hole swung open. She looked up and saw Harry and Ron walk in, chewing on some apples.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Help!" she squealed.  
  
Harry and Ron ran over to the area, when they saw Hermione they rushed over quicker. Ron dropped to his knees almost immediately. Harry knelt beside him.  
  
"What happened Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron was thinking the same thing, but shock was in his expression. His jaw had dropped, as if he were going to say something, but his voice was sucked out of him.  
  
"I don't know. I was going to go down to Professor Flitwick's office and ask for some study aids for the upcoming test on Friday and I saw her lying here." Ginny explained, trying hard not to stutter.  
  
"Th-the-there's blood." Ron managed to say. "She must've fell or something and was knocked unconscious."  
  
"I agree." Harry replied, "We'd better get her to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"We can't carry her there. The Hospital Wing is on the other side of the castle." Ginny reminded them, "I'll get Professor McGonagall, her office is closest."  
  
"Okay." Harry replied.  
  
Ginny got up to leave, but Ron held her back, still keeping his eyes on Hermione.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Ginny questioned, anxious to leave and get help.  
  
"Please hurry Ginny." Ron mumbled.  
  
Ginny nodded as he let go and she ran as fast as she could out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry, help me get her onto the couch. She might get a cold if we leave her on the cement floor." Ron insisted.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Harry replied.  
  
Slowly and carefully, they laid her down on the nearest couch.  
  
They didn't have to wait long for Ginny and McGonagall to return. About five minutes after they place Hermione on the couch Ginny reentered with McGonagall close behind.  
  
"Dear God!" McGonagall gasped. "Move out of the way Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."  
  
They did as they were told and moved away from the couch. McGonagall pointed at Hermione's body with her wand and chanted, "Mobilicorpus!"  
  
She raised her wand and Hermione's body did the same. "Follow me to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall ordered as she guided Hermione to the Hospital Wing, with the others close behind.  
  
McGonagall laid Hermione's still body on a bed in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomphrey rushed in at once and began to analyze the bruised area on Hermione's head.  
  
"What happened!?" Pomphrey questioned, still checking out Hermione.  
  
"I found her on the floor." Ginny explained, trying hard not to shake.  
  
Harry noticed her and placed his arm around Ginny. She leaned her head against him as she grew calmer.  
  
Ron on the other hand was petrified. He wanted to help her all he could, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.  
  
Hermione looked around and found herself face to face with... herself.  
  
Where am I?  
  
You are in your mind.  
  
Oh that helps. Why am I here?  
  
You know the answer to that, and only you can pull yourself out of here.  
  
Can you give me a little more background on what you mean?  
  
In the outside world you are filled with troubles and problems. You want to be with Ron, but you worry he won't return your feelings. You want to succeed in school, but you worry you won't do well enough. You have so many goals and dreams, yet you allow your fears to get the best of you. You wanted to get away from all those problems and fears, so you escaped into your mind, the only place where you are in solitude where you are alone. But loneliness is just as bad.  
  
That's not my fault! I try to do everything, I try to do my best!  
  
Those are just excuses. Only cowards use excuses. You've never tried to do everything and you've never done your best. In order to do both you have to put your fears out of your head. You have to forget about your negative feelings and go for your dreams.  
  
I don't. I don't know how to do that.  
  
I can't help you there Hermione. You need to do this on your own. You need to let go of your fears and for once, for once in your life let yourself live!  
  
But how do I do that?  
  
Like I said. I cannot help you there. You know what and how to do it. You just need to look deep inside and do one more thing.  
  
What's that? Dance on a table doing the macarena?  
  
No. You need to believe in yourself, or you will never accomplish more than average, and you can do better than that. It's time you learn how to believe in yourself. Only then, can you truly live and leave this place.  
  
If I'm here, what am I doing out there?  
  
You're in a coma-like state. Sort of hibernation. Unfortunately, you only have a limited time for yourself to get out of here, if you do not get out of here in that limited time, you will either stay here forever or...  
  
Or what?  
  
Or Die.  
  
NO!  
  
Day turned into night, but it was hard to tell except for the fact that the clouds got even more gloomy and the rain poured harder. Ron sat in a chair beside Hermione's bed. He sighed heavily as he watched her, lying there.  
  
"Ron?" a voice quietly spoke.  
  
Ron said nothing in return. Harry walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ron, c'mon. Have some dinner."  
  
"I don't need to eat." he spat coldly.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Really Ron, that's a first.!"  
  
Ron looked back at him, giving him a dark look. Harry retracted his hand. "This isn't the time Harry. Go on and have your feast, I can't put my mind on something else when a friend's in trouble."  
  
"Ouch." Harry mumbled in an awfuly loud tone.  
  
Ron sighed heavily and stood up, "I'm sorry Harry." he said sincerely, "But it's just that, I'm too worried about hermione right now."  
  
"I understand Ron." Harry replied kindly, "She's also my best friend too y'know. And I know I don't feel the same way about her as you do, but just remember that she wouldn't want you to worry over her. You heard her!"  
  
Ron grinned, "Yeah, in the library."  
  
"Did she ever find you? She went looking after you after she saw you leave." Harry remembered.  
  
"What? No!" Ron gasped, "I went to the Great Hall to get some food. I did pass Malfoy a couple times, he was grumpy as a bull infront of a red wall though."  
  
Harry chuckled, trying to imagine it then paused, "If she never caught up with you, where do you think she went?"  
  
"She probably went up to the tower. Something must've happened and which brings us back here." he sighed heavily as he looked over hisown shoulder at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, don't even think it! Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault!" Harry insisted in a stern tone.  
  
"What do you think she's thinking about?" Ron asked as if he never heard Harry.  
  
"You." Harry said simply. "Listen, I'm going down to the Great Hall are you coming?"  
  
"No. I want to stay with Hermione." Ron said.  
  
He shrugged then headed for the door. Before reaching it he turned back, "How long are you going to stay with her?" He asked,  
  
Ron sat back down, "As long as it takes."  
  
~ PLEASE R&R people heh heh. This is the only way I know if you like what I'm writing! =) 


	5. Wishes

Part 5- Wishes  
  
I can't die. I need to get out of here. I have to believe in myself, but I don't know how to. I've always counted on Harry and Ron to do that. I wish I was out of here. I wonder what it would be like if Harry, Ron and I never became friends.  
  
That can be arranged.  
  
~  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She panted heavily. Ginny pulled back the curtains which hung around Hermione's four-poster bed. Ginny was already in her robes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny questioned in a panic.  
  
Hermione gave her a quizzical look, "I'm fine." she said in a snobbish tone.  
  
Ginny looked away, "Sorry." she turned and walked away.  
  
Hermione looked through the crack in the curtains. She saw part of a window, barely any light shone through. She looked at her muggle wristwatch and it read seven o'clock. She sighed heavily as she got out of bed and began to get ready for another school day.  
  
Slowly she walked down the staircase to Gryffindor common room. It was quite difficult to concentrate where you were heading when all you can think about is a dream you had a few minutes ago. But her problem wasn't that, her problem was that she couldn't exactly remember what her dream was.  
  
In transfiguration he had calculated she was going 0.8 seconds slower than usually. She saw the boy beside her, with red hair and red freckles to match was having difficulty with his transfiguration spell. Professor McGonagall had instructed the class of just Gryffindors to change a mushroom into a rose. She recognized him as Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Wait! You're doing it wrong! She said it's Moricle Cavariti!" Hermione corrected, "Like this!" she pointed to her own mushroom. "Moricle Cavariti!"  
  
Suddenly the mushroom began to squirm in spot, then it's color began to change into a brilliant, viberant red, suddenly its top grew bigger, then curved upwards. In a matter of seconds, it became a full-bloom, red rose. Many had already attempted the spell already. Lavender Brown, a few seats behind and across from Hermione had turned her mushroom into a red rose, unfortunately it smelled of rotton fruit. Harry Potter, a seat in front of her had tried to change his own mushroom into a rose, unfortunately it just turned into a giant thorn.  
  
"Why Miss Granger! What a perfect transformation! 10 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall congratulated.  
  
"Thank you professor." Hermione replied with humble gratitude.  
  
Then she turned back to Ronald, "Now see what I mean?"  
  
Ronald wrinkled his nose as if he had just smelt something horrid, "Oh stuff it." He grumbled as he turned away.  
  
Hermione felt taken back as she turned back to face the front. She wondered why it had hurt her so badly. Hadn't he said something like that to her before? So why did it struck her so deeply like a pierce to the heart?  
  
Suddenly she heard a yelp. She looked around and saw Ronald rubbing his nose. Harry Potter looked back,  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, "Never meant to hit you with my wand."  
  
"I bet you are, you famous snob. Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can hit people with your wand!" Ronald hissed.  
  
"I am not a snob you wannabe!" Harry shot back at him.  
  
Ronald stood up, then Harry did,  
  
"Are you asking for a socking? Because I'm not afraid of you!" Ronald dared.  
  
"Well come and sock me then!" Harry replied.  
  
"Enough! Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Enough! Stay after class. I have a few words for the both of you!" McGonagall commanded.  
  
Both Harry and Ronald sat back down, grumbling under their breaths. Suddenly Hermione was filled with an urge to console Ronald and Harry and insist they apologize to one another. She felt confused about this, considering they weren't even friends.  
  
Later that night, Hermione did her homework in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room. No one was around surprisingly, but then again it was late into the night. Suddenly something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She looked over to the couches by the fireplace. She saw herself sitting there with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Ronald and Harry were playing Wizards chess and at the same time all three of them were chatting, laughing, enjoying one another's company. She blinked at what she was seeing. But then she noticed that the figures were translucent. But they were there. She shook her head in disbelief, when she turned back to look again, nothing was there. She slammed her astronomy text closed. Insisting that it was just a halucination from studying too hard and not getting enough sleep. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday.  
  
Hermione sat in the back of the library, leaning her head against her hand. She starred at the text in front of her, she could read it clearly, but she couldn't concentrate, and that scared her a bit. She carelessly took her free hand, the right one, and flipped through the pages, not even trying to read the text. She could here quiet voices around the library, discussing the new hot guy to like or which subject was the best or the worst and so on. She felt herself drift in and out of liveliness, perhaps she needed more sleep? Suddenly she blinked and distinctively saw the Harry Potter boy and herself talking. She sat up straight, back pressed hard against her chair. They were talking, but she couldn't hear. She stood up and walked over to what she saw, but the closer she got, the more it disappeared, until finally it was gone again. She slammed her hands on the desk, looking down at the bare end of the table. Her breath came in short, heavy doses, what was going on? Why did she continueously see these images? Even more, why were they about herself and two people she barely even knew or talked to. Yes it has been 6 years into her life in Hogwarts, but she hadn't even talk to either of them like actual friends!  
  
"Are you okay?" a voice asked.  
  
She turned around in alarm. It was that Ronald Weasley fellow. He had a book in his hand.  
  
"Uh- yes." She replied in an uneasy tone.  
  
"Are you sure? I was checking out this book, then I see you over here like you just had a heart attack." Ronald explained.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione said sternly.  
  
"All right then." Ronald replied. Then he grinned, "Take it easy, studying isn't everything."  
  
Then he disappeared behind a set of bookcases. Her eyes followed him until he was out of her sight. She let out a breath as if she had held it in for a few moments. She felt her heart pound quickly and her palms begin to get damp. She looked back to where she last saw Mr. Weasley, what was it about him that made her feel so d a m n different?  
  
Suddenly she felt dizzy. She felt her vision go in an out of focus. Even stranger, she began to hear a familiar voice calling her name. At first it was a dull call, then the more she got dizzy and disoriented, the more the call became clear. Who was calling to her? No one was around anymore. Then it finally hit her. That voice, it was him .  
  
~  
  
Ron looked up from where he sat. He heard a nose come from Hermione.  
  
Did she fart or something? he thought confusedly.  
  
Suddenly he saw her hand twitch. He jumped to his feet immediately. Unfortunately, that was the only thing she did, because afterwards, she never moved again. After awhile, Ron's heart sank and he sat back in his chair as his hopes were dampened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks everyone for the Reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update! R & R =) 


	6. Revival

Part 6 - Revival  
  
Harry visited Ron everyday he stayed by Hermione. Professor Dumbledore came by once as well.  
  
"Now, Mr. Weasley, I truly understand why you want to stay with Miss Granger, but as a headmaster I must insist you return to classes." He said one day.  
  
Ron had skipped 3 whole days of classes. Harry had came by every chance he got, bringing Ron his assignments and food from previous meals.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron hadn't replied to Professor Dumbledore, he just continued to stay there. Soon after Dumbledore left when Harry insisted he'd get Ron to get back to classes.  
  
"Ron, I mean, I know you want to stay here and all, but you can't live here every day that Hermione's out. I mean, I want to do the same because she's also my best friend, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop everything else to watch over her." Harry said.  
  
Ron hadn't left the Hospital Wing since Hermione went out. He did of course get up to use the restroom, but besides that he stayed put. He had lost at least 5 pounds within the 3 days with no food, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"Harry, what are you jabbering about? I didn't stop everything to watch over Hermione. I just merely stepped off course until she's better." Ron suggested as he looked up at Harry who stood next to him.  
  
"Ron, I know you staying here is in good will, but just because Hermione's unable to continue living until she wakes up, doesn't mean you have to stop living!" Harry said sternly as he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ron brushed Harry's hand off of his shoulder, standing up, he walked towards Hermione's side. He took her hand into his,  
  
"That's the thing Harry. How can I continue living when Hermione was everything to me?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well if she was everything to you, why were you with Lavender?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Why do you ask a question when you already know the answer?" Ron asked, letting go of Hermione, and facing Harry.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned, confusing written all over his face.  
  
"Remember in the Library? I heard everything you know, and you answered that same question for Hermione." Ron reminded.  
  
"Oh. I wasn't even sure if that's the real reason. Why were you with Lavender!?" Harry explained.  
  
"Simple. I wasn't sure if Hermione liked me. I knew Lavender did, but I knew that I liked Hermione and not Lavender. STill thought, I knew for sure Lavender liked me, so I began to date her, not steady, but just now and then. Unfotunately still in the back of my head my conscience still told me I liked Hermione more than even I kenw." Ron explained, crossing his arms over his chest. "But now I wish I had never gone with Lavender and just stuck close with Hermione. If I had done that from the beginning, Hermione wouldn't be in here."  
  
"That is true Ron, but no use beating up on yourself what has already happened. Listen, I'm sure if Hermione was awake she would tell you to just leave her be. She wouldn't want you sulking around in the Hospital Wing, not doing anything." Harry said.  
  
"I know. I think I'm going back to the tower tonight. I just want to stay another hour or so." Ron insisted.  
  
"I'll see you up there later."  
  
"Okay. Bye!" Harry gave a small wave and left, leaving some books on another bed near the door for Ron.  
  
Ron stared at the books, "Another assignment, another hour of work." he sighed heavily then turned back to Hermione. "Why won't you wake up?"  
  
I have to believe in myself. This time without Harry or Ron. But that's the thing. I can't believe in myself without Harry or Ron!  
  
Why not?  
  
Because those two taught me how to believe in myself! I've always depended on them to support me in everything I did because I didn't know how to believe in myself. But the truth is, I've always believed in myself! The only reason I've depended on Harry and Ron is because people need people! One person cannot go on living without another person's help! I don't need Harry and Ron to believe in me because I believe in me. I need Harry and Ron because I need them!  
  
I'm glad you realized that. You are free to leave now.  
  
How come? Just because I figured that out, it doesn't mean I placed my fears aside. You said I need to do that to leave!  
  
Yes, I did say that. But you realized that you had a belief in you the entire time you didn't know bout. You realized that you no longer need to rely on them on everything because you can handle certain things on your own. I may have said to place all your fears aside, but that's impossible. You have however placed one fear aside.  
  
What fear is that?  
  
The fear that Harry and Ron won't be there to rely on whenever you need. You got rid of that fear when you realized that you can rely on them for anything, but you can also rely on yourself fully.  
  
That's a bit confusing, but I sort of understand. Wait a second, what do you mean it's impossible to place all fears aside?  
  
Because fears is a part of living. You need fear in your life so that when you're brave, it means so much more. This all may have been confusing to you, but one day you'll understand what I mean. Until that time just do one thing.  
  
And that would be?  
  
Live.  
  
Hermione instantly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly. She looked around the empty Hospital Wing. She saw Madame Pomphrey in her office. The only thing that seemed odd was a chair that was placed near her as if someone had been watching over her. Madame Pomphrey spotted Hermione and instantly exited her office and began to examine Hermione.  
  
She felt tired now, but inside she was smiling, smiling because now she truly would be able to live as her conscience had said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the long wait for an update! I've been pretty busy. After I finish this FF I'll post another one of my stories! Please R&R! = ) 


	7. Confrontation

I'm TRULY sorry for the lateness! Please forgive me! ^_^'  
  
Part 7- Confrontation  
  
Hermione returned to classes the next day, still enthusiastic for learning as usual. First she headed to the dorms and freshened up. She ran into Lavender first thing that morning. It was a bit awkward, but Lavender apologized for what had happened later and asked if she was okay. Hermione assured her then went to the dorms.  
  
Quickly she changed into new robes and grabbed her books and left in a hurry.  
  
She headed down the stairs to the common room and ran into Ron. His eyes filled with delight as he saw her up and about. But he was speechless to the core.  
  
Hermione blushed and turned away so he wouldn't see.  
  
"I waited for you to awake you know." Ron began the conversation which both wanted to avoid- considering how awkward it would be.  
  
"Why weren't you there when I did?" Hermione asked as she looked up at him once again.  
  
"Harry insisted I head up to the dorms and rest there. You know, catch up on the assignments I'd missed." Ron explained.  
  
She cocked her eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I missed about 3 days of school," Ron chuckled, "But it was worth it."  
  
Instantly he covered his mouth with his hand when he noticed what he had let slip.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him and pulled his hand away from his mouth.  
  
"It's okay Ron. I know. Harry told me." She explained simply.  
  
So many emotions were running around her that it was almost impossible to string words together to make logical sentences that weren't random.  
  
Ron's face grew a little red as he bit his lip.  
  
"So you know I like you?" Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione nodded. She didn't notice the fact that she was still hanging onto his hand.  
  
"And I guess you know I like you too," she said between laughs.  
  
Ron squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
"I missed your laugh."  
  
Hermione blushed again but this time she didn't hide it, she simple mumbled a shy, "Thank you."  
  
He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
At that moment Lavender was reentering the Common room from the portrait hole.  
  
"What the heck is going on here!? Ron, why are you kissing her!?" Lavender questioned angrily.  
  
Her jealousy once again over took her emotions and actions, forcing her into a jealous rage - forgetting her apologies to Hermione earlier and what had happened before.  
  
"Lavender what the heck is wrong with you!? I don't like you okay!? So just leave me and Hermione alone!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Do you know what, have it your way. Good bye Ron. You better feel stupid later, because you just lost the best thing in the world!" Lavender replied hotly as she began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"How am I going to feel stupid later if the best thing in the world is in my arms?" Ron called after her.  
  
A stressful sigh of anger was released from Lavender when she heard it. A moment's silence then the sound of a door slamming told them that she had entered the dorm.  
  
"Ron did you really mean what you said?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What? To leave you and me alone?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Hermione insisted.  
  
"No, I don't, seriously!" Ron replied sincere in his tone.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped as shock filled her body. Ron grinned,  
  
"I'm joking. Yes I know what you mean and yes I did mean it. You don't know how crazy I went when you went into that coma Hermione." Ron replied. "I thought that if you weren't around what was the point of going around alone."  
  
"There is Harry you know." Hermione suggested.  
  
"I don't love Harry Hermione, I love you." Ron replied.  
  
"But Ron? Where did we go wrong?" Harry questioned as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, dramatically.  
  
"Oh geez." Ron said.  
  
Harry walked up to Ron, "Ron no! What happened between us? I thought you loved me!"  
  
Ron just starred at him and Hermione was dying from holding in her laughter. Finally Harry burst out laughing and Hermione let loose as well. Soon after Ron was laughing as well. For the first time in awhile the three were together and laughing - just as before.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Once again - I apologize for the lateness! R&R and I'll get going on getting the next chapter up! =) 


	8. Nothing More

Part 8 - Nothing More  
  
It was known now by every one in the entire school, except for the teachers of course, that Hermione and Ron did like each other. It was also common knowledge for the boys of the school to stay away from Hermione considering Harry had announced that if another boy touch Hermione that they'd die - considering Harry had foiled Voldemort's plans numerous times they decided not to defy Harry's wishes.  
  
They girls knew the same thing about Ron - after word got out about the argument between Ron and Lavender - they knew that Ron wouldn't go for anyone else but Hermione.  
  
Strange thing was that Ron and Hermione had decided not to date or be steady. It was a complicated thing to grasp on what kind of relationship they did have - whether it be friends, more than friends or somewhere in between.  
  
It had been a few months already since that stormy Spring day when Hermione first encounted Ron and Lavender together and now Summer's signs had begun to appear. In the morning there'd be a cool breeze which brushed over the lush, dew-kissed grass on the castle grounds. In the afternoon the sun would burden everyone with impossible humid temperatures and at night the cool wind would refresh everyone.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked into the Library and instantly went to their favourite table at the back. There they found Ron who had already gotten text books for them to study for exams.  
  
Ron stood up to greet them. He briskly walked over to Hermione, gently kissing her cheek. He grabbed her hand and led her to the table. Harry followed, a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's this Ron? No kiss for me?" Harry questioned, holding in his laughter.  
  
"Dear goodness, you're having a blast with this, aren't you!?" Ron replied irritated.  
  
"Oh relax Ron. I'm just having a bit of fun. You know I have no attraction towards you." Harry said as he collapsed in a chair beside Hermione and across from Ron.  
  
"I know, you save that for Cho." Ron grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!!" Harry demanded, "You keep your trap closed Ron Weasley!"  
  
Hermione broke the slight argument by bursting out laughing. Madame Pince, the librarian walked past them, eyeing them like an eagle. Instantly Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. Finaly Madame Pince disappeared behind a set of bookshelves.  
  
"You know what?" Harry finally said after 2 hours of studying.  
  
"What?" Hermione replied, not lifting her eyes from her text book.  
  
"I'm sick of you two."  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other then at Harry in disbelief of what he said.  
  
"You two say you don't want to be more than friends, yet every time you greet each other you kiss and hug and hold hands. You can say you're not more than friends, but your actions tell a whole other story!" Harry burst.  
  
"Harry, we're not more than friends!" Hermione insisted, "Ron and I had agreed not to go farther than friendship because we'd might end up breaking it."  
  
"How can you end up breaking it when you two are so complete opposites that you're a perfect couple?" Harry questioned as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We are not complete opposites, we just disagree on a lot of things!" Ron defended.  
  
"You think we disagree on a lot of things?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't think that!" Ron said.  
  
"You just said you did!" Hermione replied.  
  
"See... you two argue so much you remind me of an old married couple." Harry explained.  
  
"So your example for Hermione and I is a married couple who fight a lot?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. But why do you think they're an old couple? They may fight a lot but they're also such a perfect match they lasted so long." Harry explained.  
  
"Whatever you say Harry." Hermione sighed, "Ron and I decided, we're not going to be anything more than friends."  
  
"We're not?" Ron replied.  
  
"That's what we agreed isn't it?" Hermione asked.  
  
The Harry replied in a tone drenched in sarcasm, "Oh yeah, you two aren't going to get together eventually."  
  
------------------------ 2 more chapters left!! R&R!! =) 


	9. Realization

Part 9 â€" Realization  
  
Hermione sat in her bed, the curtains drawn all around. She liked how she was 'secluded' from everything else when she closed the curtains. Especially when all she wanted to do was to be alone in her own special place.  
  
Her eyes wandered around her, not paying attention to the textbook which laid untouched for awhile. Finally she took the book off her lap and moved it to the end of her bed as she laid back. Her hands behind her head and her fingers laced together she stared up at the transluscent ceiling, just relaxing. Trying to find an inner peace, an inner calm.  
  
"What do you mean you don't love me anymore!?" Hermione gasped as she looked at Ron, clentching the book in her hand.  
  
"I already told you. It would've never worked anyway." Ron looked away, "I can't love you anymore."  
  
"Why? Because everyone will judge us being together?" Hermione stepped forward to Ron, "I don't care what everyone else says! All I want is to be with you! No matter what everyone else says!"  
  
"I can't. I just can't." Ron pulled away. "I can't love you anymore"  
  
Hermione's eyes opened slowly as she found Ginny shaking her to wake up. Hermione groaned as she rolled over, ignoring Ginny. Inside, Hermione wondered what her dream meant. Did it actually reflect what would happen if Ron and herself got together? Or was it just a figment of her imagination?  
  
"Hermione, we have to go to the hospital wing!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Why?" Hermione rolled back to face Ginny.  
  
"Because, Ron's hurt!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I thought you knew better than to go near the Whomping Willow." McGonagall scolded as Madame Pomphrey tended to Ron's wounds.  
  
"I thougth so too." Ron managed a grin. "Besides, I thought I saw Crookshanks near the tree and I was trying to tell Crookshanks to move away."  
  
"Ron, I can't believe you did that." Harry said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Ron looked horrible at the moment. His hair was untamed and tangled, he had a bruise or two and about five cuts and blood dripping from each. After tending to his wounds Ron looked better, well, he just looked like Ron with bandages everywhere.  
  
"You'll stay here overnight just so Madame Pomphrey can check your wounds in the morning." McGonagall instructed.  
  
"But Professor!" Ron began to complain.  
  
"Well, this should teach you not to go near the Whomping Willow!" McGonagall said sternly, "No matter how just your cause was. I'm sorry but I'll have to take 10 points off Gryffindor."  
  
She then turned on her heel and strided out. Madame Pomphrey retired to her office, closing the door behind her.  
  
"You didn't seriously see Crookshanks and try to save him, did you?" Harry questioned as he cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Nope. I thought I saw one of Fred and George's old magical bombs. I was wrong. Just a candy." Ron pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.  
  
The silver and purple wrapping glinted as he twirled the ends with his fingers.  
  
"So you risked getting killed to see one of your brothers' old tricks!?" a voice commented.  
  
Harry and Ron turned to the door and saw Hermione standing there with Ginny by her side.  
  
"I can't believe you." Hermione scolded as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ron are you okay!?" Ginny ran to Ron's side and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Eh! Ginny, I'm fine! Get off!" Ron cried then Ginny finally let go of Ron.  
  
Hermione approached them,  
  
"Really Ron, I thought you had more sence!" Hermione replied as she sat by his side.  
  
"You did? I didn't." Harry cracked.  
  
Ginny playfully hit Harry, "Be quiet."  
  
"I'm glad you were worried enough to come." Ron placed a hand on Hermione's, but she pulled away.  
  
Harry put an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon Ginny, I'm getting hungry. Let's go to the Kitchen?"  
  
"Okay." Ginny replied.  
  
Harry looked back over his shoulder at Ron and winked at him.  
  
"You know what he did right?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "He left us alone."  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he took a hold of her hand again.  
  
Hermione pulled away again, "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Then what was that? You never used to pull away when I held your hand." Ron commented,  
  
"Yes well we're not even together, so there's no point in holding hands." Hermione explained as she stood up and pulled a chair to the side of Ron's bed.  
  
"Okay." Ron replied in a glum tone.  
  
He momentarily yawned and laid back, "I'm tired. You wouldn't mind if I slept would you?"  
  
"No. I'm tired too." Hermione said, getting comfortable in the chair. The real thing that was bothering her was the dream.  
  
Slowly both of them drifted off to sleep.  
  
"What do you mean you don't love me anymore!?" Hermione gasped as she looked at Ron, clentching the book in her hand.  
  
"I already told you. It would've never worked anyway." Ron looked away, "I can't love you anymore."  
  
"Why? Because everyone will judge us being together?" Hermione stepped forward to Ron, "I don't care what everyone else says! All I want is to be with you! No matter what everyone else says!"  
  
"I can't. I just can't." Ron pulled away. "I can't love you anymore"  
  
Hermione grinned as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him, "That was great Ron! We did the scene perfectly!"  
  
"I know! It's going to be a blast in the Seventh Year School Play!" Ron agreed.  
  
Hermione let go of Ron and placed her script on the table.  
  
"I'm hungry, you want to go down to the Kitchen or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." Ron grinned as he placed down his script and grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
They began to walk out the common room when Ron paused. Hermione stopped and looked back at him,  
  
"Anything wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Ron said as he gently squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Hermione do you know what?"  
  
"No, what Ron?" she asked,  
  
"I love you." Ron replied as he leaned down and their lips met for a gentle yet passionate kiss.  
  
Hermione pulled back, "I love you too."  
  
Hermione's eyes opened again slowly as she felt the sleepiness pass her. She sat up straight in the chair and looked around, remembering where she was. Now she wondered if the full dream was the reflection of the soon-to- be-reality or if it was a figment of her imagination. She remembered what her inner voice, her conscience told her before and to live.  
  
Hermione decided she needed to put another fear aside. So she slowly raised from her seat and walked towards Ron's side. She took his hand in hers, careful not to wake him up. She looked down at him. Gazing longingly at him. She took in a deep breath and did what she wanted to do for so long. She bent down and kissed him fully on the lips. She pulled back and found Ron with his eyes opened.  
  
"Do you usually kiss people when they're half-asleep?" Ron grinned.  
  
"No. I usually kiss people who I love." Hermione replied.  
  
"Really?" Ron gave Hermione's hand a small squeeze.  
  
"Ron, all I want is to be with you, no matter what everyone else says!" Hermione said to him.  
  
Ron sighed, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that Hermione. Because the same goes for me."  
  
He sat up and leaned close to her as she leaned close to him and finally their lips touched into that same gentle and passionate kiss that Hermione dreamt.  
  
As they kissed she thought, Dreams do come true. 


	10. End of an Era

Part 10 - End of an Era  
  
"I can't believe it's already been another year!" Harry said as they sat in the Great Hall.  
  
"I know. Now we only have one more year until we're done school at Hogwarts." Hermione said as she held Ron's hand under the table who sat across from her.  
  
It was official that they were together since that moment in the hospital wing. Everyone knew it was bound to happen. Even Lavender knew it - no matter how jealous she was.  
  
"I'm going to miss this old place." Ron sighed, "A lot of things wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for this old stink bucket."  
  
"Like meeting fluffy." Hermione giggled,  
  
"Oh yeah, that was fun," Ron said sarcastically, "How about getting acquainted with the Whomping Willow? Now THAT was fun."  
  
"No, the best thing was when Draco was a ferret!" Harry smirked.  
  
Instantly they burst out laughing, after drawing some attention they ceased.  
  
The Great Hall came to silence when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I'd like to call attention the points of each house. 4th place goes to Hufflepuff with 494 points. 3rd place goes to Slytherin with 673 points. 2nd place goes to Gryffindor with 887 points and 1st place to RAVENCLAW with 895 points!"  
  
The entire Great Hall went into cheers, that is, except the Slytherins as usual.  
  
After the end of the feast it was time to leave Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all once again sat at in the same compartment. Harry hogged the seat all to himself as Hermione leaned next to Ron as she held his hand.  
  
"I can't believe another year has already passed." Harry commented as he leaned back comfortably, lacing his fingers behind his head.  
  
"And to think there's only one more year after this summer." Hermione added, "Strange how you always imagine how it would be like later on, but when it is later on, you think it came too fast. Sort of scary."  
  
"This year has certainly been a roller coaster, that's for sure." Ron sighed heavily as he gently squeezed Hermione's hand, "But we did get together sooner than later, so that certainly ended this year happily."  
  
"Do you know what is wrong on how you two got together sooner than later??" Harry asked,  
  
"What? We barely had time for exams?" Hermione smiled,  
  
"No, that you two basically wasted a year. Shame really." Harry shook his head, "Who knows though, could've ended that you two never got together."  
  
"Well, I'm glad we did get together." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Goodness, Ron, what happened between us?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Okay, Harry, you're scaring me. You don't seriously fancy me, do you?" Ron questioned cautiously.  
  
"No, I have my eye on another Weasley." Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry, Percy has a girlfriend you know." Hermione replied.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped in astonishment and Ron just grinned in delight.  
  
"What?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I'm just surprised you even said that." Ron laughed.  
  
"We have such a bad influence on you, young lady!" Harry scolded, "You've become such a naughty child!"  
  
"Yeah Hermione, you're a bad girl!" Ron replied.  
  
Hermione inched away from Ron and crossed her arms, "You do not have a bad influence on me. People change you know."  
  
"Usually not for the worst Mione." Harry replied.  
  
"Be that way." Hermione pouted.  
  
"Aw Harry, don't be so cruel. She may be a bit on the dark side now, but she's my bad girl!" Ron said as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh.  
  
After a few minutes Harry had fallen asleep on his personal seat.  
  
"Hermione, have you ever wanted to redo history to change the future?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, not really. Why?" she replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Because I was wondering about what Harry said. About us wasting a year. If we had just admitted our feelings in the beginning of the year we wouldn't have wasted a year." Ron explained.  
  
"I don't think we truly wasted a year." Hermione replied, "Because if it wasn't for this year in the first place, we wouldn't have gotten together. I mean, face it. We would never have admitted to one another in the beginning of this year. I mean, if it wasn't for your stubbornness you would've admitted. Instead you decided it was better to date someone who wasn't your best friend."  
  
"My stubbornness? You didn't admit anything either!" Ron defended.  
  
"Whatever. But I disagree on what Harry and you say. The fact is that if it wasn't for you going out with Lavender, I wouldn't have seen you two together. If that didn't happen I wouldn't have gotten so upset and sulked in the common room. If that didn't happen I wouldn't have gone into the coma. If that hadn't happened we wouldn't have met up in the common room after I woke up. If that didn't happen then we would never have admitted our feelings. If that didn't happen then we never would've -"  
  
Ron cut her off by kissing her passionately. She didn't want it to end, but he ended it when he pulled away.  
  
"I get the idea." He smiled. "I guess I don't want for this year to start over again."  
  
They sat there in silence until Ron broke it.  
  
"How was it in a coma? What happened when you were in it?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was strange. I was sort of fighting with myself. My conscience or what ever it was I was fighting against kept telling me to believe in myself. I fought back saying I didn't know how to. Then I wondered what it would be like if I hadn't become friends with you or Harry. It was so - bizarre." Hermione explained. "And I saw how it would be. But in different eyes."  
  
"How? Were you seeing the point of view of Professor Dumbledore or Crookshanks or something?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"No, no. Not like that. I mean, it was my point of view, but I saw everything differently. I mean, we weren't friends and neither was Harry. I didn't even know the two of you. I thought differently and I acted differently. Sort of like I acted our first year at Hogwarts, before we ran into the troll on Halloween." Hermione explained uneasily, trying to piece things together in words.  
  
She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but saying it was much harder than she thought it would be.  
  
She remembered everything crystal clear, but explaining it was proving to be much difficult.  
  
"I know now that I'd rather get a million detentions than have never met the two of you." Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
"I disagree with you." Ron replied.  
  
Hermione gave him a shocked expression, telling him to explain himself.  
  
"Not in a bad way. But what I mean is that I disagree with where this came from. I mean, I could never have imagined life without you two. Heck, I barely remember life before Hogwarts. Basically it was just Ginny and myself home all the time. Being around all Weasleys isn't a good thing." Ron chuckled, "But ever since that first day on the train I haven't been able to imagine life without you or Harry."  
  
Hermione leaned against Ron.  
  
"Hermione, I love you, you do know that, right?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"I know that, and I have loved you for so long too Ron." Hermione replied. "So what are your plans this Summer?"  
  
"I was planning on going to visit Bill in Egypt, or Charlie." Ron said.  
  
"Oh." Hermione replied glumly as she looked away from him. "I see."  
  
"Why? What's the matter?" Ron questioned,  
  
"I just thought maybe we could spend some time together." Hermione explained in a sad tone, "That's all. But you have plans so it doesn't matter."  
  
Ron turned to face Hermione and cupped her face to look at him, "I can see Bill or Charlie any other time. I can cancel my plans with them. If you want, we can spend our Summer together."  
  
"No, it's okay Ron. Spend some time with your brothers. You haven't seen them for a long time. After all, you'll see me in September." Hermione smiled,  
  
"Don't be so stubborn Mione." Ron said, "Just say the word and we'll spend our Summer together. What is it that you want?"  
  
"I don't know what I want." Hermione replied in a frustrated tone. "What do you want?"  
  
"Me?" Ron repeated, "Well, what I want most right now is to make you happy. So what ever makes you happy, we'll do it. Just say it."  
  
"The truth is I do want to spend the summer with you Ron. This will be our first summer together." Hermione explained, "I know we've spent summer after summer together, but this'll be our first summer as a couple and I want it to be special. Not that ever second I'm with you is special, but -"  
  
Ron interrupted her again with another kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back, "Okay. We'll spend our summer together." He smiled.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me to shut me up every time I keep on trailing on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe." Ron replied.  
  
"I wonder what it'll be like after Hogwarts." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ron, what are we going to do after we leave Hogwarts? Will we -"  
  
"Shh!" Ron put a finger to her mouth to silence her, "Let's just cherish the time we have together right now. When the time comes we'll handle it. Just live each day as it comes."  
  
She nodded. He leaned against the wall by the window so he faced the door of the compartment. She sat before him, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.  
  
One Year Later .  
  
"I can't believe we're finally done school here at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ron who twirled her around.  
  
He placed her on the ground as he kissed her.  
  
"Neither am I! Dam n. Time goes by so fast. You wish for things to hurry up, but when they do you wish they could slow down again." Ron smiled.  
  
"I know what you mean. Goodness, it has truly been fun here." Harry replied as he came down the castle stairs.  
  
"This was probably one of the best years." Ron replied.  
  
"It's so good to see the 3 of you together." McGonagall exclaimed as she came from the Herbology green houses.  
  
"Yes, well we have been stuck together for about 7 years." Harry replied, "Nothing truly different."  
  
"Well, you 3 are now going off on your own separate paths away from Hogwarts, but it has truly been a pleasure teaching you 3. I know you 3 learned something, even when you weren't paying attention." McGonagall replied,  
  
"That wasn't too often." Ron replied sarcastically as he grinned.  
  
"Hermione, I expect you to watch over Harry and Ronald. Without you them might be sent to Azkaban." McGonagall replied as she seemed to smile, "I have never known 3 pupils so inseparable as yourself. I also have never known 3 pupils that get in so much trouble as yourselves."  
  
They all smiled proudly and let out muffled laughs.  
  
"Until we meet again, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter." McGonagall then climbed up the castle stairs and disappeared behind the wooden doors of the castle.  
  
Later on the train.  
  
Harry once again hogged the seat all to himself and Hermione and Ron sat together.  
  
"It's strange to think that we're going to get off this train and not get on it in September." Harry said.  
  
"I know. It's going to be strange living at home full time." Hermione added, "Being at home alone with in my house is going to be strange."  
  
"You two have it easy. I have to live with my brothers every single day. Then after next year I'll be with my sister too!" Ron sighed heavily.  
  
"It's okay, you can come visit me in my empty house? I'd be bored all alone and it would be more fun if you came." Hermione suggested, "You know fun ."  
  
"I swear, we have a bad influence on this lady." Harry insisted, "The goody- goody from back in the day would've never suggested fun ."  
  
"Yes, we all know that already Harry. I have a dark side and I'm a bad girl." Hermione said between laughs, "besides would you have good Hermione or the Hermione with a dark side?"  
  
"Dark. Because now you let us copy your homework." Harry grinned.  
  
"I never let you -" Hermione's jaw dropped,  
  
"He's just joking Hermione! But he's right, you are better with a dark side, that's why I'm going to marry you!" Ron grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Hermione turned to face Ron in astonishment. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm going to marry you." Ron repeated, "Will you marry me Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was in complete shock and finally managed a few words, "Yes. I will!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hmm." Harry let out as he made motions which made it look like he was counting on his fingers.  
  
"What?" Ron asked,  
  
"That's 10 Weasleys all together. Wait, maybe 11. Are you two planning on having kids? Because if so we have to inform Hogwarts to get ready for more Weasleys!" Harry explained seriously.  
  
"I resent that!" Ron said as he jumped to his feet, pulling out his wand.  
  
Hermione stood up as well, but decided otherwise on pulling out her wand. Instead she gave Harry a dark look.  
  
"Ron. Right now I'm scared more of Hermione's stare than your wand." Harry laughed, "Relax. I'm joking!"  
  
Ron replaced his wand.  
  
"Yeah, so am I."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips, "You're going to let him off the hook?"  
  
"Well, how can you stay mad at a face like that?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry grinned innocently as possible.  
  
"Very well." Hermione giggled as she sat back down beside Ron.  
  
"You know. I regret saying what I did last summer." Harry blurted.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron gave him a quizzical look and it told him to explain.  
  
"Last summer I said that you two wasted a year together. But I regret it because now you two gain so many more years together." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh. I see." Hermione replied as she leaned against Ron's shoulder.  
  
"You just remembered that now?" Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well. Us in this compartment thinking about our futures after Hogwarts and everything gave me a de ja vu. I mean we had a similar conversation last summer and I sort of remembered." Harry explained. "I'll even miss bothering Malfoy. He's a jerk, but it was fun bothering him. Ron, how do you feel about having a new roommate?"  
  
"Why?" Ron questioned cautiously.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly spending another summer with the Dursleys." Harry explained.  
  
"True. But they would probably be scared to death considering you can use magic as you please now." Hermione added.  
  
"Yes. If I used, "Godfather", "magic", "use magic as I please" all in one sentence they'd probably go running for the hills." Harry laughed.  
  
"Running for the hills? I thought you lived in the city?" Ron said rather confused.  
  
"I do live in the city. 'Running for the Hills' is a muggle term." Harry explained.  
  
Ron nodded in a silent response.  
  
"Besides, we have to keep in touch. No matter what, I'm not losing touch with the two of you. You guys are my best friends. I'll even move beside 10 Weasleys if I have to keep in touch." Harry smiled.  
  
"What a comedian." Ron replied sarcastically, "We'll keep in touch, no doubt."  
  
"Ron, what are we going to do after we get married? Will we have children or will we-"  
  
"Shh!" Ron put a finger to her mouth to silence her, "Let's just cherish the time we have together right now. When the time comes we'll handle it. Just live each day as it comes."  
  
"That oddly sounds familiar." Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"Just another de ja vu for myself." Harry added.  
  
Ron leaned against the wall by the window so he faced the door of the compartment. She sat before him, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.  
  
------------  
  
The End 


End file.
